Si Odong dan Si Oneng: Sequel of 31 Menit 8 Detik Mencari Cinta
by Raja Alay
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 2: Mulai Dari SMS, Tuker-tukeran, Sampe Baju Couple. Inilah cerita mereka yang masih nyoba jadi pasangan normal yang suka SMSan ga kenal waktu, tuker-tukeran barang dan pake baju couple yang mana Aomine trauma banget dan bakal berakhir ancur. Pengen tau kelanjutannya dan kenapa Aomine trauma sama baju couple? Sikat!
1. Nama Panggilan Kesayangan

**Si Odong dan Si Oneng: Sequel of 31 Menit 8 Detik Mencari Cinta**

A/N: aLluw qWand cMuahHH~ seret banget review fic kemaren. Namanya juga first fic, lah. Gapapa gue seneng! Tapi ada yang ngefav dan ngefollow, loh! Makasih banyak buat _the one and only_ **minetsune09** yang udah ngereview pleus ngefav, nuhun pisan ya teteh sampe copot tuh pinggang bawa aja ke bengkel bubut, sis. Di jamin gak bakal nyambung hahaha. Buat yang ngefav dan ngefollow, **Midorima Liu Kths** dan **shileedaelee** hatur sankyu banget mau ngefav dan follow fic gak danta kayak gitu.

Nah, ini fic adalah sequel dari fic yang kemaren. Bakal berisi 3 chapter yang ceritanya gak nyambung. Satu chapter beda cerita ama chapter yang laen. Sekarang mau chapter yang pertama dulu. Cekidot~

 **Title: Si Odong dan Si Oneng**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairings: AoKise, Slight! KagaKuroMidoTakaAkaFuriMuraHimu. Otepean gue lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke tuh punya Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo Kokoronya Sasuke punya Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Author: Raja Alay yang kece abiez. (Kepanjangan Raja Jomblo bin Alay, yang penting kalian tau ogut jomblo._.)**

 **WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YAOI. Alay, lebay, gaje, abal, garinx baru gorenx, OOC, typo, bahasa gak baku, umpatan kasar, maafkan daku Midorima.**

 **Chapter 1: Nama Panggilan Kesayangan**

Setelah Aomine dan Kise jadian, mereka tinggal bareng. Banyak hal aneh bin ajaib yang terjadi selama 900 hari mereka jadian. Mulai dari hujan mantan di Cinangneng, musim nanas berkulit duren sampe ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua, kulit bunglon kini ada warnanya. Tapi, mereka belom punya nama panggilan sayang kayak pasangan lain. Nah, ini adalah cerita tentang K!sE yAnK clLaluW eXizZ dan aOm1nE yAnK cLalLuW eXhOtIeZz mencari nama panggilan sayang yang cucok, em. Cekibrot.

 **1\. Ayang / Beb**

Sekarang Kise dan Aomine lagi nonton sinetron anak gahoel masa kini, yaitu Ganteng-Ganteng Sering Galau.

"Aominecchi" si Kuning memanggil pacarnya.

"Apaan?" sahut si Jomblo, yang sekarang udah taken. Ciecieee.

"Gue ngiri ama orang pacaran yang lain-ssu" balas si Kuning dengan Kawaii no Jutsu.

"Kenapa ngiri?" kayaknya dia gak terpengaruh sama Kawaii no Jutsu dan konsentrasi nontonin sinetron.

"Yang lain pada manggil pacarnya pake panggilan sayang apa gitu kok kita nggak-ssu? Kita udah 900 hari jadian!"

"Iya juga, ya? Biar gue keliatan udah gak jomblo" sebenernya elo mau diapain juga tetep keliatan jomblo, sih, Aomince.

"Trus apa-ssu? Yang?"

"Dikira pala gue peang? Beb aja beb"

 _Satu satu (dungdung) aku sayang kamu (wey!)_

 _Dua dua (dungdung) kamu sayang dia (aweu!)_

 _Tiga tiga (dungdung) dia nggak sayang (jebret!)_

 _Satu dua tiga jomblo semuanya (bukak dikit joss!)_

"Kise, tuh bunyi SMS elu?" tampaknya Aomine terkejut mendengar ringtone SMS Kise yang sangat unik. Lagu Satu-Satu Koplo Version yang entah siapa artisnya. Yang jelas suara penyanyinya sengau-sengau mampet kayak film India gitu dan ada teriakan penyemangat dari pemain musiknya. Kayak aweu aweu cikidaw dan teman sebangsanya.

"Iyaa...waaa ada sms dari siapa-ssu?" si empunya ringtone Satu-Satu Koplo Version itu membuka handphonenya.

"Coba liat?"

 _Message from: Akashicchi_

 _rY0uT4, pLisZ j9an p'9iEl d4iKi bBeiBhh eA. uDinN uWe tEpph aMa kOuK1_

 _(Ryouta, tolong jangan panggil Daiki 'beb' ya. Udah gue tep sama Kouki)_

"Lah buset kita ngomong kayak wifi bocor ya-ssu? Bisa kedengeran ampe Kyoto"

"Lu kayak gatau siapa dia. Bocil hasil trisum Chuck Norris, Mad Dog sama Nyi Pelet mah beda!"

"Oiya-ssu. Pantesan sakti banget"

Mereka teringat waktu kongkow di lapangan basket itu, hari di mana mereka jadian.

Flashback: ON

"Tau, Daiki tukang ngaret. **Bebih** , bantuin aku, ya. Pake hape aku aja alasnya, kalo rusak ntar beli lagi sama pabrik-pabriknya" Akashi sibuk mengasah gunting saktinya diatas cobek. Furihata juga tampak membantu Akashi dengan mengasah gunting-gunting sakti Akashi yang lain diatas hapenya.

Flashback: OFF

Akhirnya mereka gak jadi mau manggil Beb. Karena yang ngelarang AKASHI. Walau cuman panggilan sayang doang urusannya panjang.

 _Satu satu (dungdung) aku sayang kamu (wey!)_

 _Dua dua (dungdung) kamu sayang dia (aweu!)_

 _Tiga tiga (dungdung) dia nggak sayang (jebret!)_

 _Satu dua tiga jomblo semuanya (bukak dikit joss!)_

"Ada SMS lagi?"

"Iya, Akashicchi lagi-ssu"

"Coba liat"

 _Message from: Akashicchi_

 _mUl4y bCok s1n3tRon ghAnTnK2 cRiN9 gHalO3 m4wH gNtii jDulz aDhy gAntHnK2 5eI7r0u,, n0Ntn eEA! qAlLuWh gA9h nOntoN...tAwla4_

 _(Mulai besok sinetron Ganteng Ganteng Sering Galau mau ganti judul jadi Ganteng Ganteng Seijuurou. Nonton, ya! Kalo gak nonton...tau lah)_

Aomine langsung melempar TVnya jauh-jauh keluar jendela apartemennya dan mendarat darurat di gerobaknya Takao.

 **2\. Nama Depan  
**  
"Gimana kalo nama depan aja? Standar" usul Aomine.

"Boleh. Coba, lu kesono yang agak jauh-ssu"

"Buat apa?"

"Biar tau kalo jarak jauh lu ngeh apa nggak kalo gue manggil-ssu"

Aomine ke kamar mereka yang jaraknya rada jauh dari ruang tengah.

"DAIKI!" teriak si Kuning.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kok gak dibales-ssu? **DAIKIIIIIIIIIIII**!"

"Oy, baka! Lo jangan ngeledek gue! Panggil nama gue!" tiba-tiba Aomine keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tadi bener gue manggil nama lu-ssu! Udah gue bold sama **underline** masih kurang?" Kise gak ngerti, napa Aominecchi keluar-keluar malah ngadat kayak cewe lagi PMS gini-ssu!

"MANA PEA LO TADI TERIAKIN DAKI MULU! GUE UDAH MANDI!" yah, si budeg ngambek. Terlihat perempatan jalan di kepalanya yang biasanya menandakan seseorang marah. Saking marahnya itu perempatan jalannya Aomine sampe tumbuh mobil macet.

"Perempatan jalan lo macet-ssu" komen Kise.

"IYA ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA ELO, PEA!" merasa tersungging, mereka akhirnya elo gue slek.

Malemnya pas mereka udah gak slek, Kise melihat isi kuping dari sang pacar dan ternyata gendang telinganya sekarang dilengkapi saron, gong, bonang, organ tunggal dan fasilitas karaoke.

"Lo gak ngorek kuping dari kapan-ssu? Liat deh itu lagi pada degungan di dalem kuping lo" Kise sweatdrop.

" **Dari SD** "

Pantesan salah denger. Gue kira Aomine keturunan Haji Bolot.

 **3\. Nama Karakter Kartun.  
**  
"Gimana kalo pake karakter kartun aja?" usul Aomine.

"Elo pinter juga-ssu. Bolebole" Kise setuju.

"Gue manggil lu Spongebob, ya? Soalnya rambut lu warnanya kuning"

"Boleh, tapi yakin lo mau gue panggil Patrick? Yah, nama Patrick mukanya Adul. Gak cocok-ssu!"

"Udah, lah! Coba aja dulu!"

Besoknya ketika Aomine menjemput Kise disekolahnya seusai latihan.

"Spongebob!" teriak Aomine.

"Eh, Patrick! Udah lama nunggu?" Kise menghampiri yayangnya tersebut.

"Kise, lu manggil dia...Patrick?" tanya Moriyama.

"Iya, Senpai! Kenapa emangnya-ssu?"

"Nama panggilan Patrick, mukanya Adul. Gak cocok, Kise!"

Akhirnya mereka gak jadi manggil Spongebob dan Patrick. Aomine jadi bahan bullian lagi sejak berita si Biru itu mirip sama Adul tersebar luas.

"Gue bilang juga apa-ssu? Kalo gitu gue manggil lu Adulmine aja,ya?"

"Adulmine pale lu terbang!"

 **4\. Pake Modifikasi atau Memotong Nama**

"Gagal, ya-ssu. Gimana kalo kita modifikasi nama aja-ssu?"

"Kayak gimana?" _Lu kata motor kali dimodif_ , batin Aomine.

"Iki"

"Emang gue anaknya Sule?"

"Mimin"

"Coba yang lain"

"Mince"

"Eyke bukan bences, cin" lah, itu apose, cin?

"Aom"

"Iya bole"

"Gue apa-ssu?"

"Kiki?" terlalu mainstream.

"Amalia apa Fatmala-ssu? Yang lain"

"Ryou?" si Biru mulai buntu.

"Dewanto, Febrian, apa Wook-ssu? Pasaran banget, tuh nama!" Kise langsung sadar namanya pasaran.

"Aduuh! Apa, ya? Kise...Kise..Kise...mpak?" jenius sekali Ahomine!

"KOK LU JAHAT-SSU?! HWAAAAAAAAAAA!" tangisan Kise meledak bagaikan single yang baru dirilis! Air matanya banjir sampai bulu mata Syahrini gak bisa menangkal! 1200 korban jiwa telah jatuh! Dahsyat sekali si Kisempak Totol Macan ini!

 **5\. Abank/Dhedhe  
**  
"Gue punya ide! Lo panggil gue Dhedhe aja ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya gue kan anak paling kecil-ssu! Kalo Aominecchi anak ke berapa?"

"Anak kedua"

"Dari?"

"Hiks...satu bersaudara...WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" tiba-tiba Aomine nangis bombay! Bijuudama meledak seperti hatiku kala engkau memutuskan aku, Astuti! Asal kentut mati!

Lalu, Kise menyadari. Sebelum jadian betapa jomblonya Aomine. Masak, masak sendiri. Makan, makan sendiri. Cuci baju sendiri. Tidur pun sendiri. Malang sekali.

 _Neneeeeek..._

 _Malangnya anakmu..._

Aomine jilat-jilat akte kelahiran.

"Sabar, ya, Aominecchi. Gue manggil lu 'abank' aja, ya-ssu?"

"Tuaan juga elu, bego!"

"Yaudahlah...tapi tampang lo lebih tua dari gue-ssu"

"JADI MAKSUD LO GUE TUWIR, GITU? WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" udah bukan nangis bombay lagi, nangis terong udah. Pembunuhan karakter banget.

Aomine jilat-jilat ijazah TK.

 **6\. Ide kreatif bin ajaib**

"Bentar lagi gue ultah-ssu. Ntar kita makan di luar, ya!" Kise sedang melihat kalender.

"Buka pintu, lu bawa piring lu keluar. Sono makan di luar! Orang pengen makan di dalem juga..." Aomine korek-korek kuping trus diendus-endus gitu padahal baunya anyep-anyep kayak eeq kebo gitu.

"Ih, Aominecchi gak romantis amat-ssu! Maksud gue kan lo ngajakin gue makan di restoran mana kek? Warteg lagi gue tampol-ssu!" Kise ngambek-ngambek caper gitu.

"Nih, tampol sekarang, unyu banget lu kalo udah ngambek. Gemes gue" Aomine mengacak-ngacak bulu kuning yang menempel di kepala Kise.

"Aominecchi ngeselin-ssu" Kise membuat wajah anak kecil yang baru ketauan nyolong jambu. Kyaaa kawaii nee~ Maaf, Raja Alay gak belok, kok.

"Oiya, gue punya ide buat nama panggilan kita!" sebuah lilin imajiner keluar dari kepala si Biru. Menandakan dia punya ide kala melihat kalender.

"Oh, ya? Apa-ssu?" _Tumben si pea punya ide. Ini pasti 1000 tahun nyiapin idenya,_ batin Kise.

"Elu kan lahir bulan Juni, gue panggil Jun-chan aja, ya?"

"Tumben lu cerdas-ssu. Trus kalo gitu lo mau gue panggil apaan, **Agus**?"

Kata Agus itu menancap bagai tusuk sate di hati Aomine. Malang sekali nasibmu lahir bulan Agustus, sama kayak si Raja Alay. Tanggalnya sama pula. Sekali-kali Surabaya, kek nasib lo jangan Malang terus.

"Nggak Agus juga kali apa kek Gustav, kek?"

"Yaelah, lu muka wastapel aja pengen di panggil Gustav-ssu"

"Yaudin, biar adil elu **Juned** berarti!" Aomine gak mau kalah.

"Yaudah! Buat Mas Agus gapapa, deh-ssu!"

Besoknya, ketika pulang sekolah mereka berpapasan dengan Midorima dan Takao, juga sepeda gerobak ulala uwouwownya.

"Hoi, Midorimacchi! Takaocchi!" Kise melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua.

"Hoi, Kisecchi! Aomine!" teriak Takao. Midorima cuman nengok dengan tsunderenya.

"Wes, anaknya Bapak Charly, sehat?" tanya Aomine.

"Sehat...betewe lo mau kemana pada?" Takao memberhentikan sepedanya.

"Gak kemana-mana, gue ama **Juned** mau pulang" kata Aomine.

"Juned?" Takao bingung. Midorima kaget dalam hati.

"Iya-ssu. Itu panggilan kesayangan buat gue dari **Mas Agus** -ssu!" jawab Kise dengan riang.

"JIAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK SERIUS LO? CIE **AGUS** WAKAKAKAKAKAK!" Takao ngakak sampe gak sadar gerogotin pelek bannya.

"Gak lucu, Takao" Midorima akhirnya ngomong.

"Hee? Kenapa emang?" Takao bingung.

"Asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop-nanodayo" bisik Midorima.

"Oiya...maap, ya, Shin-chan"

"Kenapa, Takaocchi?"

"Katanya Shin-chan, Agus itu nama bokapnya. Agus Cendol, makanya rambutnya ijo matanya ijo!"

APA?!

Aomine ngakak sambil meluk-meluk tiang listrik. Kise goyang patah-patah. Takao nonton acara Inbox sambil ngibar-ngibarin bendera Slank. Midorima si anak Agus Cendol dan bahan bullian biasa aja sampe Trio Ngakak menyadari sesuatu.

"Midorimacchi, kok lu diem aja dibully-ssu?""

"Trus kalo gue ngebales emangnya gue bakal tambah hoki-nanodayo?" _Sialan Takao make acara dikasih tau pula nama bokap gue!_ batin Midorima.

"Lah, Midorima kan sudah terlalu lama tsundere! Sudah terlalu lama tsundere~ sudah terlalu lama anak si Agus tsundere. Lama tak ada yang menemani rasanyaaaaa~" Aomine menyanyikan lagu Kunto Aji dengan indahnya sampe rambutnya Kunto Aji jadi lurus.

"Rasanyaaaa~jijik dengerin lo nyanyi! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takao langsung ngebut dengan sepeda 150 ccnya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka udah gak manggil-manggil Agus – Juned lagi sejak mereka tau soal Midorima. Ya, ternyata nama panjangnya itu Midorima Shintarou bin Agus Cendol.

 **7\. Dari bentuk fisik.**

"Gue manggil lu Jembreng, ye"

"Kenapa-ssu?"

"Iya bulu mata lu jembreng soalnya. Panjang"

"Oiya...berarti dari fisik, ya? Kalo gitu gue manggil lu Kak-ssu"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Muka lu kayak Kak Ardus"

"KOMUK GUE KAYAK **KARDUS** MAKSUD LO?" Aomine gerogotin kabel charger.

"Jangan deh. Mbul, ya-ssu?"

"Emang gue gendut?"

"Mbul... **Mbuluk** -ssu"

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! BUNUH HAYATI DI RAWA-RAWA BANG! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI DIKATAI **BULUK** BAHKAN SAMA PACAR SENDIRI!" Aomine ternyata ababil. Katanya mau bunuh diri di rawa tapi malah lompat dari jendela.

"AOMINECCHI! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI! GAUSAH JADI DEH MANGGIL JEMBRENG - MBULNYA!" Kise menarik cowoknya kembali kedalam.

 **8\. Nama Binatang.**

"Gimana kalo nama binatang aja-ssu?"

"Kalo gitu elu Onta. Bulu mata lu jembreng kayak onta"

"Oke-ssu. Trus...Aominecchi apa, yaaa? Panther aja! Anti mainstream banget,.kan-ssu?"

"Sep"

Besoknya...

"Kise! Lo balik naik apa?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Naik Panther" kata Kise dengan bangga.

"Oh, gue ikut sampe depan"

Kise dan Kasamatsu berjalan keluar gym dan menemui Aomine diluar.

"Mana Panthernya?"

"Inih-ssu" Kise menunjuk Aomine.

"Buruan, Nta. Kita balik"

"Loh katanya sama Panther? Mobil Panther kan?"

"Panther doang gak pake mobil-ssu. Dadah Kasamatsu-senpai~" Kise langsung nemplok di punggungnya Aomine alias naik Panther dan mereka berjalan pulang.

Kasamatsu di PHPin kouhainya.

Sejak saat itu mereka gak manggil pake nama binatang lagi.

 **9\. Pikiran Jangka Pendek.**

AoKise sepakat memakai nama anti mainstream yang belum pernah orang pacaran pakai sebelumnya. Saat ini mereka sedang hangout dan mencari makan. Kise memeluk lengan Aomine dan menyenderkan kepalanya disana ala orang pacaran.

"Mau makan di mana lo, Njing!?"

"Bebas-ssu. Eh, Bangsat! Kita makan Sop Kambing aja-ssu!"

Orang-orang disekitar melihat mereka dengan aneh.

Besoknya, ada headline di majalah Herder's Bazaar yang membuat mereka berhenti memanggil 'Anjing - Bangsat'...

 _ **"Memanggil Pacarnya BANGSAT Di Tempat Umum, Kise Ryouta Terancam Batal Jadi Model Daster Ria Busana"**_

 **10\. Panggilan pasangan keluarga.**

"Apa lagi, nih! Pokoknya kita harus punya nama panggilan-ssu!" mewek Kise.

"Otak gue mentok, nih!" Aomine mulai berpikir dengan otaknya yang berkecepatan 2G.

"Gimana kalo kayak Mamah-Papah aja?"

"Dedeh kali Mamah. Nggak, ah-ssu!"

"Kalo Umi-Abi?"

"Gak cocok muka lu Brad Pitt-ssu!"

"Ganteng dong?"

"Brad Pitt, brandalan make sendal jepit-ssu! Yang cocok manggil Umi-Abi, tuh kalo Mitobe jadian sama Koganei!"

"Iye...Aa-Teteh?"

"Teteh huruf Hnya dibaca, Aominecchi. Kalo mau Teteh gak pake H sana pacaran sama cewek!"

"Bener, ya?"

"Jangan-ssu"

Aomine sweatdrop satu sendok makan.

"Cari nama yang lain aja-ssu"

"Ayah-Bunda?"

"Boleboleh"

Hari ini Kiseki no Sedai dan pacar-pacar mereka kongkow lagi. Mereka sedang makan di Maji Warteg.

"Kagami-kun, mau makan apa?" Kuroko mengamati piring-piring yang ditumpuk di etalase warteg dengan berbagai macam lauk.

"Apa aja yang penting lo suka" cieee romantis banget deh, Kagami.

"Ayang Muro , gue pesen semua yang ada disini, ya?" Murasakibara mulai lapar.

"Bebas. Tapi jangan di makan Ibu Wartegnya, ya, Ayang Atsu?" so sweet banget kalian.

"Shin-chan, mau makan apa?" kata si anak Charly Setiaband. Band aja setia masa kamu nggak, sih, Astuti?

"Lucky item hari ini sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat dan hijau-nanodayo" kata anak si Agus.

"Heee? Lo mau makan batu bacan? Ini warteg bukan pasar batu!"

"Bukan-nodayo! Pete maksud gue!" gak romantis, sih mereka. Cuman unik aja.

"Beb, kamu pengen makan apa? Kali ini terserah kamu" kata si Pangeran Absolut, sahabat wanita. Yang mana kalo dia berdiri sebelah Midorima bakal jadi kayak lampu merah. Matanya jadi merah kuning ijo.

"Hmm...rendang jengkol aja, Sei-kun"

"Oke deh...kita makan rendang jengkol. Ryouta! Daiki! Mau makan apa?"

" **Ayah Aom** mau makan apa-ssu? Akashicchi udah mau pesen"

Inner yang lain: **AYAH AOM?**

"Terserah **Bunda Ice** aja... **Ayah** lagi gak pengen makan banyak"

Inner yang lain: **BUNDA ICE?!**

"WAKAKAKAKAKAK! Kalian udah punya anak?" tanya Kagami.

"Anak-ssu?"

"Lah, itu manggilnya Ayah-Bunda?!"

"Norak banget, lu Bakagami! Kan lagi ngetren keles manggil pacar make pasangan keluarga!"

"Yang ada lu berdua yang norak, Daiki, Ryouta"

Jlebb...ah, itu cuma kata Akashi doang.

Setelah makan mereka pulang.

"Ayah Aom, Bunda sakit perut-ssu"

"Bunda, sih pengen-pengen mulu!"

"Tapi Bunda sakit perut, Ayah~~" mewek Kise sambil memegangi perutnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti memanggil Ayah Aom - Bunda Ice sejak ada headline di koran Lampu Kuning:

 _ **"Kise Ryouta Dipanggil Bunda Sama Seorang Cowok Yang Dia Panggil Ayah. Jangan-jangan Dia Bunting!"**_

 **11\. Si Odong dan si Oneng.** _ **  
**_ _ **  
**_Hari ini Aomine dan Kise sangat bete. Mereka berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah kisut seperti rok rampel belom disetrika.

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dan terjadi lagunya Vidi Aldiano yaitu nuansa hening.

"Gue bete-ssu"

"Sama"

"Lo bete kenapa?"

"Sebenernya, sih biasa aja-ssu. Tapi entah gue sedih. Ulangan Biologi gue dapet 0,5-ssu! Huwaaaaaaaaaa!" tangisnya sambil menunjukkan kertas ulangannya.

"Emang biologi lu nyampe mana?" dia ngomong kayak sendirinya pinter aja.

"Bab reproduksi! Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Si Oneng dasar makanya biologi tuh belajar teori jangan praktek doang!"

Kise, ada baiknya elo mengikuti kata-kata bijak Raja Alay, _"Sebagus-bagusnya nilai ulangan, kertasnya bakal jadi bungkus gorengan juga"._

"Kan yang mulai prakteknya elo duluan-ssu!"

"Oiya, ya. Maaf, ya"

"Aku rapopo-ssu. Gue lebih suka prakteknya" Kise tersenyum gula Jawa ke arah Aomine yang divonis diabetes seketika oleh mantri setempat, saking manisnya senyuman itu.

"Ehehehehe. Bagus, deh" wajah sawo matang itu bersemu item kayak abis kena asap knalpot tronton.

"Kalo lo bete kenapa-ssu?"

"Bete aja masa di sekolah ada yang nanya ke gue, Ao Ao apa yang Mine. Jawabannya Aomine"

"Anjir temen lu gesrek-ssu"

"Ada lagi, katanya kenapa daun warnanya ijo. Gue kan gatau jawabannya, mana di Yahoo! Anwar gue nanya gak ada yang jawab..." Aomine, kayaknya elo dapet pertanyaan masa kini, tuh.

"Yeeeu yang ada Yahoo! Answer bukan Anwar-ssu!"

"Biar lucu keles, mengertliah atuh sia (elo) teh!" ngedadak Sunda karena hari itu hari Rabu. #ReboNyunda.

"Jawabannya apa-ssu?"

"Jawabannya? Kenapa daun warnanya ijo, soalnya kalo Ungu mah nama band"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"Hahahaha! Dasar si Odong!"

"Apa?"

"Odong, otak dongo-ssu"

Akhirnya mereka menemukan panggilan yang cocok untuk mereka, yang sesuai dengan keadaan mereka sebenarnya.

Dua bulan kemudian AoKise dan KagaKuro lagi double date di pinggir jalan tol.

"Eh, Ayah Aom! Apa kabar, nih!" tanya Kagami.

"Nama gue bukan Ayah Aom, kamvret!" jitak Aomine.

"Eh, Odong! Sorry, ya! Tadi gue ngayap dulu-ssu, ada fans biasa..." Kise kepedean.

"Si Oneng! Dari tadi udah ditungguin" jitak Aomine lagi. Udah punya pacar dijitakin. KDRT, nih. Kekerasan Daiki RyouTa.

"Kalian ganti nama jadi Odong sama Oneng, ya? Wah, unyu banget Kise-kun, Aomine-kun" Kuroko langsung googling nama panggilan sayang.

"Iya, dapet inspirasi dari mana?"

"Dari Jonggol-ssu"

"Kepooo"

 **OMAKE**

Sepulang double date bersama AoKise, Kuroko berkeinginan memakai panggilan sayang seperti mereka. Setelah googling dan berpikir keras akhirnya Kuroko menemukan panggilan yang tepat.

"Kagami-kun, gue punya ide buat nama panggilan kita!" Kuroko nyolek-nyolek punggungnya Kagami pas mereka berdua naik modor otw pulang. Sabun kali dicolek.

"Apaan, tuh?" sahut Kagami dengan wajah Jaja Miharja yang ketutupan helm.

"Mulai sekarang panggil gue Ari, ya?"

"Ari apa? Ari Wibowo, Ari Senen, Ari Rabu apa Ari-ari keong?"

"Gue gak yakin keong punya ari-ari, Kagami-kun"

"Oke...kenapa Ari?"

"Soalnya gue lahir bulan Januari"

"Oh, terus gue apaan?"

"Mulai sekarang lo gue panggil Agus, ya?"

Derita lo, Kagami. Derita lo. Yossha, sebarkan virus Agus.

 **END**

A/N: Endingnya abal banget, yak? Tapi akhirnya gue seneng karena...AoKise berhasil menemukan nama panggilan yang cocok...selamat ya~

 **Aomine** : Heh, Raja Alay! Gak ada nama yang lebih oke daripada Odong, gitu? Fernando, kek!

 **Raja Alay** : Nyadar diri lu muka Sukijan aja pengen dipanggil Fernando! Torres kali Fernando!

 **Kise** : Harusnya, kan Odang-ssu!

 **Raja Alay** : Mengapa begitu-ssu? *loh?*

 **Kise** : Kan dia otaknya isi udang semua-ssu! Eh, kok lu ngikutin gue-ssu?

 **Raja Alay** : Sekali-kali lu ngomong belakangnya jangan –ssu deh...-nyet gitu? Rempong gue dengernya!

 **Kise** : Gaenak-ssu! Ya pokoknya otaknya si Odong kan oppai sama udang semua jadinya Odang!

 **Aomine** : Sekarang otak gue isinya lo semua, kamvret!

 **Raja Alay** : Cieeeeeee bisa gembel juga, lo!

 **Aomine** : GOMBAL! *Raja Alay dilempar ke ring basket*

 **Raja Alay** : Gue gatau dapet wangsit dari mana bikin bokapnya **Midorima Shinterong** namanya Agus Cendol. Maap ya kalo ada yang ngerasa masih satu bapak sama Midorima. Yasudah kita akhiri saja fic abal ini. Ogut tanya dong lanjutin gak, nih bikin chapter selanjutnya tentang kisah ajaib si Odong dan si Oneng yang kacrut ini? Tolong pendapatnya yaaa~mohon maaf lahir batin kalo garing dan gak danta. Seperti biasa gue bakal terus mencoba menjadi...ucul alias lucu. Oiya, seperti biasa fic ini akan ditutup dengan pepatah:

" _Like father like son, fathernya Midorima is Agus Cendol"_

 _-Raja Alay_

JAA NEE~~~

Do you mind to read and review? Kasih tau ogut juga kalo ada panggilan favorit kalian diantara 11 panggilan tadi. Kalo gue sih Agus-Juned wakakakak


	2. SMS, Tuker-tukeran Sampe Baju Couple

**Si Odong dan Si Oneng: Sequel of 31 Menit 8 Detik Mencari Cinta**

A/N: aLluw qWand cMuahHH~ makashi...makasih banyak yang udah ngereview yang ngefav, ngefollow! Hatur sankyuuu! Maaf kalo lama updatenya, Raja Alay punya urusan dalam negri yang harus diurusi. Terima kasih **para anon, minetsune09, , Kiriko Saki, uzumaki himeka, shileedaelee99**! Tanpa inget kalian gue gak bakal bisa nulis chapter ini...halah modus. Semua review udah dibales dan tinggal yang anon...cekidot:

 **Asdfg:** sebenernya bukan Chuck ama Mad Dog aja. Haji Lulung juga ikutan nyumbang DNA ke Akashi.

 **Xiaopoood** : ati-ati sob tawa sendiri tengah malem ntar ada yang nemenin wkwkwk ini sudah diupdate!

 **V** : kamu istirahat aja, beb. Nanti kalo kamu sakit siapa yang mauu nemenin Abang ke pelaminan? #modus

Wah...kebanyakan modus bisa jadi Raja Kutil gue.

Oiya selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Raja Alay juga puasa dan teteph cemungudh gug pakhe malezzz! Sebelum itu ada pepatah bijak dari saya selaku Raja Alay,

 _"Bersatu kita teguh, bertiga kita Trio Macan, berenam kita Kiseki no Sedai, bersama kita gebukin maling dan copet" –Raja Alay._

Yossha! Kita mulai saja ficnya!

 **Title: Si Odong dan Si Oneng**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairings: AoKise, Slight! TakaMidoAkaFuri. Otepean gue lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke tuh punya Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo Kerokan bentuknya duit gopean.**

 **Author: Raja Alay yang tamvan memvesona.**

 **WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YAOI. Alay, lebay, NISTA, gaje, abal, garinx baru gorenx, OOC, typo, bahasa gak baku, umpatan kasar, maapin ogut Aomine.**

 **Chapter 2: Mulai Dari SMS, Tuker-tukeran, Sampe Baju Couple  
**  
Hari ini hari ke 920 AoKise jadian. Kesannya udah lama, tapi percaya gak percaya mereka gak kayak pasangan kebanyakan yang romantis.

Mereka sekedar hidup bareng, one on one di lapangan basket maupun di kamar setiap malam Kamis Legi dengan harapan bakal punya anak rambut kuning mata biru seperti Uzumaki Naruto atau Spongebob. Walau sampe Daus Mini jadi jumbo, alisnya Kagami bersatu, ayam beranak komodo, hal itu gak bakal terwujud. Ini adalah kisah aneh bin ajaib mereka yang pengen jadi kayak pasangan lain. Yang suka SMSan di mana dan kapanpun, tuker-tukeran barang sampe pake baju couple. Sikat.

 **1\. Mereka Tuh Gak Peka, Coy!**

"Odong, tau gak-ssu?"

"Nggak"

"Sip"

 **2\. SMSan Dimana Aja Kapan Aja**

"Odong, masa kemaren Akashicchi sms curcol sama gue-ssu" yang mana itu adalah curhat paksaan. Gak nanggepin, hujan gunting.

"Curhat apaan?"

"Akashicchi cerita kalo dia sama Furihata selalu smsan dimana pun-ssu. Selalu nanyain Furihata udah makan belom, lagi ngapain, kayak gitu-ssu. Akashicchi perhatian banget sama Furihata" Kise mulai manja-manjaan sama si pacar lagi.

"Yaudah sono lu poligambreng aja sama Akashi. Lagian kalo lo bertiga jalan bareng, pasti lo dikira **tante** nya Akashi sama Furihata!" si pacar membalas dengan gak pekanya.

"Kok lo gak peka-ssu!?" woy, Kise kemana aja lo? Nih, gua punya pantun. Ke Ragunan naek becak, becaknya roda satu. Nyungsep, deh. Lupakan pantun gagal tadi. Masa lo gak tau, sih Aomine itu orangnya gak peka! Mau lu nungguin ampe komodo bertelor stengah mateng, ampe Kagami make legging motif macan juga gak bakal peka!

 ** _Wait._ Kagami make legging motif macan ngamen di lampu merah nyanyi lagu Da Aku Mah Apa Atuh. Kebayang gak?  
**

"Gak peka gimana? Maksudnya gue harus nanyain lu udah makan apa belom? Kan lu udah makan tadi bareng gue?" gue kasih tau, jangan cari pacar kayak Aomine. Nyesel lu.

"Terserah elu. Bete gue ama lu-ssu" Kise mulai bete. Betenya sama siapa? Sama kamu! Kise bete sama kamu~ Kise bete sama kamu! Kise bete sama kamu! Kise bete bete beteeee jejengjengjengjeng! Dut!

"Yaaa jangan bete, dund"

"Makanya peka dikit-ssu"

"Peka dikit joss?"

"Itu buka dikit joss-ssu"

"Lu pengen gua smsin?"

"Iyaaa. Kan kalo lo sibuk smsan sama gue, lo gak keliatan jomblo-ssu?"

"Oiya, bener bener. Sip" sebenernya lo mau diapain juga tetep keliatan jomblo, sih, Aomince.

Besoknya...

 **09:00 GMT (Grogol Mean Time)**

SMS Mode: On

 _K: Odong, lagi ngapain-ssu?_

 _A: Lagi belajar MTK. Tapi gue gak merhatiin. Lu?_

 _K: Sama-ssu, tapi disini lagi belajar mencintaimu..._

 _A: Ah, bisa aja lo, Neng!_

Di Toou

"Aomine! Kamu lagi ngapain!?" tanya guru yang lagi ngajar di kelasnya. Sebut saja dia Pak Wewew. Coba praktekin nyebutnya harus pake cengkok dangdut, idung bentuk kembang pasir. Soalnya idungnya Pak Wewew kek kembang pasir.

"Lagi smsan sama pacar saya"

"Boong, Pak! Dia kan jomblo seumur hidup! Palingan lagi smsan sama operator! AHAHAHAHA!" teriak seseorang, sebut saja dia si Mardun. Diikuti tawa anak yang lain.

"Sok tau lu! Elu kali yang jomblo! Ngiri kan lo akhirnya gue punya pacar?"

"Yaelah gua tau itu hape boongan! Yang dipencet bunyinya 'gukgukgukguk', kan? Itu hape apa suara lu? Wakakakakaakak!" ejek si Mardun sambil goyang pinguin.

"Coba sini bapak liat?" si Pak Wewew ngerebut hape Aomine yang masih pake tombol, trus dipencet salah satu tombolnya.

"Gukgukgukguk gukgukgukguk i love you"

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _SEJAK KAPAN, CUK HAPE GUE NGELUARIN SUARA MONYET BEGITU!?_ Aomine resah gundah gundul gulana. ANJING AOMINE, ANJING.

Pak Wewew mencet satu tombol lagi.

"Aiyaiyai nenonenonenonet"

JIAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!

Tawa anak-anak di kelas itu. Pak Wewew ngakak sambil salto. Aomine terjun payung.

Sejak saat itu mereka gak pernah smsan dimanapun kapanpun lagi.

 **3\. Ngingetin Makan**

 **12:00 WJCKDMGAN (Waktu Jepang bagian Cibarusah Kanan Dikit Masuk Gang Awas Nyungsep)**

Di Kaijou...

"Oiya...si Odong udah makan belom-ssu? Sms ah~" Kise yang abis makan enak bawaan fans-fansnya tiba-tiba keinget sama pacarnya yang mungkin aja lagi busung lapar di sekolah.

Di Toou ...

"Dai-chan, hari ini mau makan apa?" ternyata Momoi sang bidadari Raja Alay dan Aomine lagi nyari makan karena udah istirahat. Mereka lagi jalan ngelewatin lapangan basket.

"Ini aja, deh" Aomine dengan absurdnya makanin ring basket, di cocol make sambel sama nasi yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Dai-chan...kenapa di makan ring basket sama tiang-tiangnya? Ntar kita latihan gimana?" panik Momoi.

"Ia uu i oe iei ahahahahaha (Iya untung si oneng ngingetin ahahahahaha)" Aomine menunjukkan sms Kise ke Momoi pakek komuk mabok tiang dan nyengir pake gigi rontok dan bibir jontor hasil makanin tiang. Trus, Momoi baca smsnya Kise.

 _"aYy oD0n9quuhh tuYuuNg aMmoe uDa mAeM_ _ **tiaN9**_ _bEyUuM-s5u?"_

 _(hay, Odongku sayang kamu udah makan_ _ **SIANG**_ _belom-ssu?)_

Momoi joged oplosan.

Persetan dengan Kise yang kalo sms bahasanya suka sok imut. Udah tau pacarnya bego.

 **4\. Tukeran Part 1**

"Dong, besok gue bakal pulang-ssu" Kise lagi beres-beresin barang di tasnya.

"Pulang kemana? Ini kan rumah lu?" cieeeeeeee.

"Ya ke rumah gue, lah! Emak gue bakal dateng, sehari aja-ssu"

"Emang emak lo dari mana?"

"Nyokap gue abis jualan karedok di Cibiuk. Ada juga di Cibinong, Cibitung, Ciby ciby ciby ha! Ha! Ha!"

Aomine nyemilin tomcat.

"Jadi, kita tukeran hape, ya-ssu?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Cuma mau memastikan tiada dusta di antara kita-ssu. Sini hape lo!" dengan berat hati Aomine menyerahkan hapenya ke Kise dan sebaliknya.

Di rumah Kise...

 _Di bibirmu mengandung umpan_

 _Di pipimu mengandung umpan_

 _Di rambutmu mengandung umpan_

 _Di pinggulmu mengandung umpan_

 _Di tubuhmu hey ditelen lele~_

 _Dudumdudumdum! Bo!_

Pasti kalian gak tau nadanya.

Hapenya Aomine yang lagi dipegang Kise bunyi. Kayak lagunya Thomas Djorgi yang judulnya Umpan Cinta, cuman endingnya lebih memiliki nilai estetika yang sangat klasik. Bagian _Dudumdudumdum! Bo!_ nya terdengar sangat fantastis dan bernilai seni tinggi.

Apakah judul lagu menawan ini? Ternyata lagu ini judulnya Umpan Lele Dumbo.

"Halo-ssu? Passwordnya?" angkat Kise.

"Biawak White Coffee! Kopi gak enak buat cuci piring!" jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Eh, ini siapa-ssu?"

"Abaaang, ih abang kemana aja, sih gak pernah nelpon? Juumi-chan kangen banget sama abang! Abang lagi pake apa? Juumi-chan lagi pake bikini dari karung beras Rojo Lele kesenengan abang~ mmmuuaaachh"

Kise gerogotin kusen pintu kamarnya.

"WUANYEEENGG INI SAPOSE-SSU!?" batinnya berteriak gak puguh, eh ya gak jelas kayak bences kena razia satpol pp.

Denger kata bikini tiba-tiba Kise jadi inget sama Alex Garcia. Sekali lagi, Garcia.

"Lo siapa-ssu?" jawab Kise dengan cool banget. Dia lahir, besar sampe beol di kulkas makanya cool banget.

"Ikkhh? Abang kok suaranya jadi ngondek, sih?" kata si Juumi-chan dengan centilnya.

"Ngondek pale lo ngacir-ssu? Abang siapa-ssu?"

"Jadi ini bukan Abang Iki?"

"Bukan! Elo siapanya emang-ssu?"

"Juumi-chan kan cabenya Abang Iki!"

"Juumi-chan? Juminten-ssu?"

 _Mampus, kok dia tau nama asli gue?_ batin Juminten a.k.a Juumi-chan.

"Lo sendiri siapa megang-megang hapenya? Dasar ngondek bences scyiin!"

Kise gak terima dikatain ngondek apalagi bences.

 _Yossha! Gue bakal nunjukkin gue bukan ngondek!_ batin Kise.

"HEH JUMINTEN MARKIYEN! EYKE BININYA ABANG IYEY-SSU! POKOKNYA IYEY GAK BOLEH TELPON-TELPON KESINDANG ENDANG BAMBANG GULINDANG-SSU! SI YAYU SI EDAH SI ABAY YU DADAH BABAY! SSU!" gak ngondek sih.. cuman sekong. Sedikit rahasia. Kalo siang Ryouta kalo malem Ryouka.

Kise banting hapenya Aomine sampe gak berbentuk. Tapi udahnya disatuin lagi. Gara-gara gak punya lem, pake nasi ditempelin atu-atu. Tadinya hapenya Eh Sia Hidayah, disatuin lagi jadi Samsul S6.

"Bang Iki kimpoy sama lekong ya? Bininya ngondek!" kata Juminten.

Sementara itu, Aomine menerima banyak pesan dari fansnya Kise sampe hape itu hang dan sibuk mengagumi kecantikan ukenya lewat selfi-selfi di hapenya. Di sisi lain ternyata sang uke setia, gak kaya dia nyimpen cabe yang demen make daleman dari karung beras. Apa coba.

Besoknya, pas Kise udah balik lagi ke apartemennya Aomine.

"WOY ODONG-ODONG BUKA PINTUNYA-SSU!" Kise gedor-gedor pintu dengan sepenuh hati.

"IYE BENTAAARRR, NENG!" teriak si empunya rumah dari dalem. Dia ngacir keluar lompat-lompat kayak per keong di tambah bunga-bunga di sekitarnya begitu tau pacarnya pulang.

"Aduuh, akhirnya lo pulang juga, Neng! Kangen banget gue!" Aomine ancang-ancang mau meluk Kise tapi...

GEPLAK!

Tampol Kise. Rambutnya yang model Jastin Biber itu berkibar dengan indahnya. Bukan Jastin Biber artis, ini mah Jastin Biber yang **Ja** ja **S** ama N **t** **in** **Bi** kin di Jem **ber**.

"Woy, Oneng! Kenapa lo?" Aomine menggosok-gosok pipinya yang merah abis ditampol Kise. Abis digosok keluar kode voucher. Aomine brb isi pulsa.

Anda mau pulsa gratis? Minta ditampollah sama Kise Ryouta! Aomine Daiki telah mencobanya. Bagaimana dengan anda?

"Adinda tidak pernah berdusta atau menyembunyikan simpanan, Kakanda!"

"Edisut Rahmat Kartolo. Maksut lo?"

"Sudah! Aku sudah muak, Kakanda! Jelaskan siapa wanita jalang mandi yang bernama Juminten alias Juumi-chan itu, Kakanda?" Kise nanya pake muka 'bang satenya 200 tusuk gak pake sate bang'. Tercium bau melati, menyan, bau ketek dukun dan kentut belalang.

"E-e-etto...Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, **Warsito** "

Aomine diiket barengan ama sodaranya Midorima yaitu bayem, trus dijemur di genteng barengan ama mantan-mantannya yang telah berubah wujud...jadi kerupuk udang. Semoga gak CLBK, ya.

 **5\. Tukeran Part 2**

"Lo yakin, Neng?"

"Iya, Dong. Ayo berangkat-ssu!"

Pasangan Blekok ini langsung pergi menuju sekolahnya masing-masing dengan cara gendong menggendong alias 'naik Panther' seperti biasa.

Di Toou.

"Wedeeh, si jomblo dateng juga, nih" si Mardun menyambut Aomine dengan ejekan. Gue curiga si Mardun sebenernya memendam rasa ama Aomine. Padahal siapa si Mardun? Di manga gak muncul di anime gak muncul. Kapankah misteri Mardun Markodun ini terungkap?

"Gue gak jomblo-s-bleh. Gue udah punya pacar. Model pula" Aomine duduk di bangku sebelah si Mardun. Tempat biasa dia nempelin pantatnya sampe burik tumbuh lumut selama 7 jam di sekolah ini.

"Woy, Adulmine? Lo sakit...?" tanya Mardun keheranan melihat Aomine.

"Kaga sakit. Nape emang?" si Mardun cengo. Biasanya kalo dia ngeledek Aomine bakal di bijuudama, ini nggak.

Di Kaijou...

"KYAAAAAA KISE-KUN UDAH DATENG!" teriak seorang fans Kise di sekolahnya yang sebut saja bernama Wati.

"KYAAAAA BENER YA ITU KUNING-KUNING TERNYATA KISE-KUN! KIRAIN TOKAY BISA JALAN!" teriak seorang fans Kise, sebut saja bernama Yeyen.

"KISE-KUN! AKU BAWA SAMBEL PETE KESUKAAN KISE-KUN LOOOOH!" teriak fans Kise yang lain, sebut saja bernama Ngatiyem.

"JANGAN, KISE-KUN! AMBIL PUNYA AKU AJAAA!" teriak fans Kise yang punya nama sangat kekinian. Dia adalah fanboy bernama Uu. Coba sebut namanya dengan kekuatan gaya ngeden sebesar 20 Newton.

"Makasih...ssu. Kalian biasa di luar~" Kise mengambil rantang dari Uu dan Ngatiyem lalu tebar pesona ala Ariel.

"Kise-kun kenapa, ya? Agak beda gitu..." kata Wati.

"Jadi agak jelek gitu...kenapa, ya?" Yeyen bingung.

"GUE DENGER...SSU! SEMBARANGAN LO BILANG GUE JELEK, MUKE LO KEK ASBAK!" teriak Kise.

Nampak ada yang aneh. Itukah apa? Eeh apakah itu? Kita skip waktu menuju latihan di Toou hari ini.

"Semuanya istirahat dulu, ya!" Momoi ngebubarin semua yang lagi main, termasuk Aomine.

"A...ano, Aomine-kun" siapa lagi kalo bukan Sakurai Ryou? Hinata versi cowok.

"Ape?" jawab Aomine dengan males. Seperti biasa.

"M-m-maaf! Tapi, kok, ini perasaanku aja atau hari ini Aomine-kun agak beda, ya?" tanya Sakurai ketakutan.

"Beda mananya?"

"Hari ini...Aomine-kun...ganteng banget" muka Sakurai mau meledak ngeliat Aomine yang katanya ganteng.

"Aomine hari ini ngapa agak beda, ya?"

"Beda banget. Jadi ganteng"

"Yang gue bingungin Aomine banyakan minum sampo metal yak?" tampak 3 orang pemain Toou lagi gosipin Aomine. Tapi tumben orangnya diem aja tau udah diomongin. Biasanya langsung di bijuudama atau nggak dibikin kue pancong.

Tiba-tiba Momoi ngedip-ngedip entah modus entah kelilipan telor kodok apa begimana. Aomine yang menyadari Momoi ngedip-ngedip langsung nyamperin.

"Mo-Satsuki, lo ngapa ngedip-ngedip? Mau modusin gue?"

"Hahahahaha" tawa Momoi udah kayak kuntilanak kejepit portal.

"Napa tawa?"

"Udah, deh...geli gue liat lu kayak gini, cuk" Momo-chan si calon Ratu Alay...kamu sakit, ya ngomong pake 'cuk'? Gapapa, aku tetep suka sama kamu.

"Apaa?"

"OY, ONENG! DIMANA LO, KAMVRET?!" seorang cowok pake seragam Kaijou, berambut kuning, mukanya kayak abis ditepokin serbuk Bagus kapur ajaib lari histeris ke lapangan tempat abas (anak basket) pada latihan. Anehnya tu orang gak mati udah bedakan make kapur ajaib. Padahal kemaren sodaranya kecoa, semut pada mati semua.

"Omaygad, jangan bilang? DAI-CHAAAN KENAPA LO JADI BEGITUUUHH? WAKAKAKAKAK!" Momoi ngakak sambil nanem padi nunjuk-nunjuk Kise. Loh?

"Yang itu Aomine? Wanjir dia kayak abis mandi tipex! Wakakakakak" sulit dipercaya orang kek Wakamatsu gegulingan ngakak sambil goyang gergaji.

"Aomine? Lo abis sampoan make tokay? Jiakakakakak!" ngakak Imayoshi.

"A-A-Aomine-kun yang mana?" Sakurai bingung karena ada dua Aomine.

"Oneng! Balik, yuk!" si rambut kuning muka kapur ajaib menarik si rambut biru muka areng kang sate.

"Eeeh jangan pada pulang dulu! Ceritain ke gue kenapa kalian berdua tuker nasib gini? Lucu banget Ki-chan jadi Dai-chan atau sebaliknya gini? Cerita dulu!" Momoi kepo banget.

"Jadi gini-ssu..."

Sebenernya ada apaan sih? Mari kita flashback.

 **FLASHBACK: ON**

 **06:00 WJG (Waktu Jepang Galau)**

Di sinilah sepasang anak SMA gokil yang bernama Aomine dan Kise. Dua cowok yang lagi kasmaran ini merasa harus bisa anti mainstream dari pasangan-pasangan lain yang umumnya tukeran hape, tukeran password sosmed, tukeran rapot, tukeran bulu ketek, atau mungkin tukeran cangcut. Tapi Kise punya ide lain yaitu tuker nasib.

"Emang lo yakin orang bakal percaya gue itu elo, Neng?" tanya Aomine yang berambut kuning kek ayam-ayam yang dijual di SD itu loh.

"Udah, santai aja-ssu. Kita kan cuman iseng aja tukeran" kata Kise yang berambut biru.

Momen ini dipersembahkan oleh Cet Rambut Cap Haji Solikin. Berdiri sejak 1000 SM, sekarang Pak Haji Solikin telah menjadi prasasti.

"Lah lo enak kalo ke sekolah gue pasti lo dibilang ganteng. Lah gue? Lo mau ntar dikatain, ih Kise mukanya kek cocor bebek? Mampus"

Tanpa sadar Aomine ngaku mukanya kek cocor bebek.

"Gapapa-ssu. Sekali-kali gue jelek boleh. Cape ganteng mulu-ssu"

Anyeng kalo bukan pacar gue satu-satunya udah gue ulek lu sama terasi. Batin Aomine.

Aomine itu bukannya lagunya Shakira yang lagu piala dunia, ya?

 _Aomine-mine e-e, doyan melet-melet. Sambil nelen uler keket, matinya di jamban._

Pasti dinyanyiin pas baca.

"Tapi lo yakin, Neng?"

"Iya, Dong. Ayo berangkat-ssu!"

Pasangan Blekok ini langsung pergi menuju sekolahnya masing-masing dengan cara gendong menggendong alias 'naik Panther' seperti biasa. Trus, Kise si rempong ngerasa ada yang kurang dari penyamaran mereka.

"Bentar-ssu. Ada yang kurang"

"Apaan?"

"Sejak kapan Aomine kinclong-ssu? Hahahaha. Elo juga sejak kapan Kise—"

"IYEYEYE SEKARANG KITA CARI TAU GIMANA CARANYA, YE. ETDAH" Aomine udah cukstaw sama kata ini. **BULUK**.

Ya, menurut Kise bagaikan pake helm tanpa bawa motor rasanya kalo cosplay jadi si Odong tanpa berkulit eksotis. Pas lagi lanjutin jalan, Aomine ngeliat ada bajaj lagi di panasin.

"Brededededededed. Brededededededededed" kata si bajaj yang lagi dipanasin. Cuman di fic Raja Alay sebuah bajaj ada dialognya.

Mereka berdua ngedeketin si bajaj.

"Mau naek bajaj-ssu?"

"Nggak. Lo jongkok ngadep knalpot. Lu diem disitu" perintah Aomine. Kise nurut. 10 menit kemudian, muka Kise jadi mateng sempurna hasil dikentutin bajaj.

"Dah, kelar, kan?" _Hiyeheheheheh. Rasakan penderitaanku._ Batin Aomine sambil melotot-melotot alis turun naik dengan kemiringan tan 90° yang mana gak terdefinisi dan bibir menyat menyot. Pokoknya ala ibu tiri di sinetron-sinetron.

"Kelar, sih, kelar-ssu. Tapi gak gini juga KALEEE!" pasti kalian gak asing sama kalimat ini.

"Sekarang elo gimana ya biar kinclong-ssu?" Kise langsung berpikir dengan otaknya yang berkecepatan 1 jengkal/jam. Lemotnya kek wifi dicantolin banyak gadget, pake donlot kabeh.

"Temen lo gak ada yang ultah, Neng?"

"Apa urusannya-ssu?"

"Yekali lu bawa tepung"

Gubrak.

"Gue mungkin gak punya tepung tapi gue punya ini-ssu!" Kise mengeluarkan Kapur Ajaib Cap Kumis Kosasih.

"Elo ngapain bedon bawa kapur ajaib?" Aomine bingung kenapa dan mengapa si pacar bawa kapur ajaib ke sekolah. Dia curiga jangan-jangan anak Kaijou itu sejenis kecoa, semut rangrang, semut dubsmash, kutu loncat atau kutu breakdance.

"Gapapa, kalo bedak abis bisa pakek ini" Kise brb ngambil batu, trus kapurnya diulek digerus kek puyer.

"Cicing siah (diem lu)" Kise memegang wajah Aomine.

POK! POK! PAK! PAK! GEPLAK! GEPLOK! CHU~

"WOY! BEDAKIN MAH BEDAKIN TAPI GAK DI GAPLOKIN JUGA KALE!"

"Biar bagus-ssu. Kan tapi ada **bonus** nya?"

 **FLASHBACK: ON**

POK! POK! PAK! PAK! GEPLAK! GEPLOK! **CHU~**

Mukanya Aomine memerah, kek abis ditimpukin petasan banting.

 **FLASHBACK: OFF**

"Oooh...gitu...hahaha kalian berdua aneh-aneh aja, sih" Momoi bingung ama kelakuan dua temennya. Yang penting kamu gak bingung sama cinta aku.

"Tau, yaudah ayo pulang keburu ada yang liat lagi bahaya" Aomine nyeret Kise keluar.

Lalu mereka pulang...dan gak bakal yang namanya tuker-tukeran. Ini mah kelewatan namanya.

 **6\. Baju Couple**

Ceritanya lagi malming nih. AoKise berkeliaran di keramai-chan...oh, keramaian. Gak cuman mereka aja. Ada banyak orang pacaran, tukang jualan, anak nongkrong, covet, jamvret dan jomvlo.

Di jalan, mereka gak sengaja ketemu sama Takao dan Midorima.

"Kisecchi! Aomine!" panggil Takao.

"Hai Takaocchi, Midorimacchi. Kenapa ya kalo disini ketemu kalian terus-ssu?"

"Menurut Oha Asa tadi pagi zodiak gue bakalan ketemu sama sepasang sendal jepit pas malem minggu, ternyata kalian-nanodayo"

"Sendal jepit-ssu? Swallow kelees!"

"Wees anak Bapak Charly ama Bapak Agus sehat, nih?"

"Kenapa bokap gue dibawa-bawa-nanodayo"

"Lah kan gue nanya lu sehat apa nggak?"

"Sehat-nanodayo"

"Trus anaknya Bapak Jumadi sehat, nih?" tanya Takao.

"ELU TAU NAMA BOKAP GUE DARI MANA BEDON?!" ternyata nama bokapnya Aomine tuh Jumadi.

"Udah, udah! Eh, betewe lucu banget kalian-ssu!"

"Apanya?"

"Kalian bajunya lucu sangat! Beli di mana-ssu?" Takao sama Midorima pake baju couple ternyata. Kalo yang make berdiri deketan, gambarnya nyambung. Kali ini gambarnya gambar Eyang Subur lagi ngerek sumur, ada tulisannya 'Subur! Ini gaya kamu, kan?'. Wah, jadi Eyang Sumur dong namanya.

"Lucky item hari ini baju putih-nanodayo" jawab Midorima dengan gak nyambungnya.

"Gimana, sih, lo lucky item warna putih. Ya, warna item dong!" protes Aomine.

KRIK KRIK KRIK.

Oh, barusan Mitoge...Mitobe lewat. SKIP SKIP

"Dong, kayaknya kita juga harus cari baju couple kayak mereka-ssu" Kise mulai ngiri lagi sama pasangan lain.

"Kalo baju gambar Eyang Subur kayak gitu mah bukan baju couple. Itu lucky itemnya Midorima!"

"Tapi seenggaknya nempel-ssu gambarnya!" tiba-tiba, Aomine inget punya pengalaman buruk sama baju couple pas dia masih jomblo yang bikin dia sebenernya trauma sama baju couple...

 **FLASHBACK: ON**

Aomine lagi jalan-jalan pas malming. Di jalan dia ngeliat para pasangan pada pake baju couple. Yang cewek pake baju tulisannya 'Cowok gue ganteng', yang cowok pake baju tulisan 'Cewek gue cantik'. Trus dia gak sengaja lewat depan rumahmu. Ada tenda biru...nggak, sih! Trus gak sengaja Aomine ngeliat Furihata jalan sendirian sambil maenan hape. Dibalik jaketnya, dia pake kaos tulisannya, **'Pacar gue di Kyoto. Seenggaknya gue gak jomblo kayak AOMINE DAIKI'**.

Ini pasti Akashit yang bikin.

Aomine misuh-misuh trus mewek kayak di 74Q kemaren. _The last thing he did,_ untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya...

Dia manjat sutet.

Trus dia teriak-teriak sambil mewek. Berharap teriakannya sampe ke Kyoto lewat sutet.

" **HIKS...AKASHI BRENGSEK! AKASHI AMOLEBADABES BADABES! AKASHI D'BAGINDARIAS DOY KANGEN ST SETIA PASUKAN ARMADA! AKASHI ALAY! AKASHI BONCEELLLL CEBOL BONSAI...HUHUHUHU! DENDAM APA SIH LOH SAMA GUEH, HAH? HIKS..HIKS..DENDAM NYI PELET? HIKS...GUE TAU LAGI SMP GUE SERING CABUT LATIHAN TAPI GAK GITU, KAMVRET! TRUS KALO GUEH JOMBLO SALAH GUEH? SALAH TEMEN-TEMEN GUEH? SALAH TETANGGA-TETANGGA GUE? SALAH NENEK MOYANG GUEH? SALAH TETANGGA NENEK MOYANG GUEH? SAKIT JIWAAAAAAAAAAAAK! HUHUHUHU"** Aomine ngedadak nangis ala anak gahoel.

"Mamah, itu apa?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang menunjuk Aomine, yang lagi gelantungan di sutet kek tarzan auouo, teriak-teriak berlumuran air mata dan leho alias ingus.

"Itu jomblo, sayang. Jangan diliatin, nanti ketularan" kata si Mamah.

" **WUAHAAAAAAAAAAA AKASHI AMBEREGHUUULLL EMESEYU..HIKS! BAHRELWEY BAHRELWEY! LEKIKSAAWN YU TERKREWAI! BAHRELWAY BAHRELWAY! SUMIDAUN AWUNGOT! AM TITAAANIIIIGOOOO!"** lanjut Aomine dengan lagu iklan odol sambil ngecas hape dan video selfie di sutet. Nyanyiannya mengakibatkan puting beliung. Orang-orang pada terbang-terbangan. Trus videonya dia upload ke Instagram. Eh, akunnya langsung diblok.

Ternyata Akashi mendengarnya.

"Huh, Daiki. Ngatain gue padahal mukanya sendiri yang amberegul emeseyu!"

"Dek, dek!" teriak seorang polisi.

"APA LO? LO GAK LIAT GUE LAGI GALAU? LO MAU GUA NYANYIIN LAGU ODOL LAGI?" teriak Aomine sambil meluk sutet.

"Turun, dek!" perintah sang polisi. Ternyata Aomine masuk acara 86.

"GAK MAU!"

"Kenapa? Orang tua kamu lagi berantem, makanya kamu gelantungan di sutet?"

"NGGAA! GUE GAK PUNYA PACAR BAPAAAK!" tangisnya makin histeris. Aomine nangis kecap, nangis darah udah gak kekinian.

"YAELAH LO CEMEN AMAT! AYO TURUNN!" si polisi makin geram sama tingkah Aomine.

"GAK MAU! GUE GAMAU TURUN KALO BELOM PUNYA PACAR!" nah loh.

Polisinya qosidahan.

Akhirnya Aomine mau turun dari sutet setelah diiming-imingin 1000 DVD Horikita Mai.

 **FLASHBACK: OFF**

"Dong? Odong?"

"Eh, iya! Kenapa?" ternyata Aomine bengong sambil ngeflashback tadi.

"Elo daritadi ngelamun aja! Gue udah beli baju couple pas lo bengong-ssu! Nih, pake!" Kise ngasih baju yang baru dia beli. Semoga bukan gambar Syekh Puji, batin Aomine.

Mereka nyungsep ke sebuah gang, trus ganti baju.

Baju yang dibeli Kise normal. Warna putih dan ada tulisannya 'He's mine' trus ada panahnya ke kiri. Sialnya, karena di toko itu gak ada baju couple khusus yaoi kayak mereka, akhirnya Kise beli yang panahnya ke kiri semua. Biar tulisannya 'He's mine' juga. Biar panahnya nunjuk ke Aomine yang berdiri di kanannya, dia tambahin panah ke kanan make spidol. Jenius. Abis itu mereka nongkrong di flyover seperti biasa.

"Keren kan, Dong kalo gini? Kita kek orang pacaran beneran-ssu" senyum Kise.

"Iya, Neng. Tumben lo jenius. Betewe gue mau nanya" nyengir Aomine.

"Apaan-ssu?"

"Gue ganteng gak kata lo?"

"Ganteng-ssu! Ganteng se-Cikudapateuh, Cikudajingkrak, Cikudajomplang pokoknya Odong paling ganteng-ssu!" Aomine ngefly.

"Kise-chan, jadi aku padamu,ya?" tiba-tiba ada suara ketiga. Pas Kise nengok...

"REO-NEE?!"

 _SFX: Biarkanlah saja semua berkata tidak, yang penting aku padamu!_

"Yaampun jadi gue ternyata milik Kise-chan!" Reo jejingkrakan.

"Maksud lo apa-ssu?"

"Liat baju lo panahnya ke gue!"

Kise baru ngeh, panahnya jadi ngarah ke Aomine dan ke Reo(t). Aslinya cuman ke kiri, tapi sama dia ditambahin lagi tadi. Aomine ikut grup tanjidor.

Semenjak itu mereka gak pernah pake baju couple lagi, dan Aomine semakin trauma dengan baju couple.

 **END**

 **OMAKE**

Kise lagi ngerjain peer, tumbenan banget. Tapi, dia ngerasa buntu dan menutup bukunya. Dia mulai nyari-nyari sesuatu.

"Neng, nyari apa lo?" Aomine bingung liat tingkah pacarnya.

Saking sibuknya nyari, Kise ngantepin panggilan sang pacar. Alhasil Aomine ngintilin Kise kemanapun dia mencari. Dari semua ruangan di apartemen Aomine, apartemen semua orang sampe ke Ciseeng, Taman Komodo, dan akhirnya balik lagi ke kamarnya dengan kecewa.

"Neng, lo nyari apaan, sih? Kali gue liat?"

"Nih-ssu. Lo liat gak? Kalo liat bilang gue" Kise menunjuk ke buku tugasnya.

Aomine marawisan. Dungplakgeplakgeplak. Dungplakgeplakgeplak.

Di buku Kise tertulis:

5^3x =√1/125 . **Carilah x!**

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: Gue gak tau kalo sampe ada beneran orang sejenius Kise yang nyari x sampe ke Ciseeng, sampe ke Taman Komodo.  
**

Waduuh endingnya cacat wakakakak. Oiya, yang baik yang mau bersodaqoh di bulan baik ini mohon reviewnya yaa hehe. Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca dan review. Lanjut gak nih ke chapter akhir? Heheee seperti biasa Raja Alay akan memberi pepatah untuk menutup chapter ini:

" _Ada uang abang sayang, tak ada uang abang dislamdunk"_

 _-Raja Alay._

JAA NEE~


End file.
